


Your Pretty Eyes Still Give Me Heart Attacks

by DashFlintceschi



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Even more drama, Josh is a witch, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this has been rewritten, so some things may seem a little out of place.

I stepped down from the bus and shielded my eyes, looking around to re-orientate myself; then glanced behind me to make sure Elissa was still with me, before setting off. It had been five years, and Elissa and I had decided it was time to come back. We’d kept our ‘over ground’ house and everything in it, so we were heading there.

When we got there, we looked around in confusion. Before we left, we had covered all the furniture with dustsheets, and while they were still there, everything was clean. We’d expected everything to have several layers of dust on it, but the whole place was spotless. It didn’t look lived in, and nothing was out of place, but the cleanliness of the place confused us.

Deciding to figure out the mystery later, we quickly unpacked, then headed out to restock the kitchen. We went to several different supermarkets; then ended up in Iceland. We were wandering around, arguing over where we thought the ready meals would be, when I spotted an employee, his back to us as he priced tins.

“There, we’ll ask him!” She announced, spotting him when I did.

I nodded, then went over to him. I knew I was right, so when I addressed the employee, it was in a rather obnoxious way.

“Would you please tell my imbecile of a sister that the ready meals are-Jesus Christ!” I cut myself off as the employee turned around. Standing in front of me, with a huge grin on his face, was Lee Malia himself.

A huge grin broke out on my face as he pulled me into a hug.

“Fuckin’ hell! It’s been too long!” He exclaimed as he pulled away, keeping his hands on my shoulders so that he could get a good look at me. “Time’s been good to you, innit? ‘Cept for the fact that you look like a fuckin’ vampire,” He told me with a laugh, and I jokingly punched his shoulder.

Before I got a chance to reply, he spotted something over my shoulder, then went up on his toes to shout to someone in the next isle.

“Oli! Look who it is!” He called, and my heart jumped into my throat. Telling him not to wait, to find someone else to fall in love with, was almost as bad as breaking up with him, so I wasn’t sure what reaction I’d get from him.

I needn’t have worried, though; as soon as he turned the corner and saw me, he broke out in a huge grin, quickening his steps to pull me into a hug.

“I knew it. I knew you’d come back,” he murmured into my hair as he hugged me, and I couldn’t help hugging him just a little tighter.

Once Lee answered my original question, proving me right, just like I knew he would, Elissa wandered off to finish the shopping while I talked to Oli and Lee. I had to talk while they worked, but that didn’t matter. I was too happy to see them again to care. It wasn’t long, though, before the conversation turned to a topic I’d been dreading.

“So, meet anyone shag worthy on your travels?” Lee asked with a laugh, and I scoffed.

“Other than some rather sexy badgers, no,” I replied sarcastically, and they both laughed. I glanced nervously at Oli as I spoke next.

“What about the two of you? Anyone interesting?” I asked hesitantly; and Lee beamed at me, showing me his left hand, and for the first time, I noticed the silver band on his ring finger.

“Me and Matt are still together. We’re getting married in October,” he told me happily, and I grinned, hugging him as I congratulated him.

When I looked at Oli again, his eyes were glued to the floor, his teeth worrying his lower lip.

“Actually-” He began, but he was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Oli, babe, come on! You were supposed to finish half an hour ago!” I looked away as he got to Oli, not wanting to believe it. I told him to move on, to find someone else, I just... Didn’t expect ‘someone else’ to be him.

Oli didn’t reply, and I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face.

“What’s the mat-Josh?!” I glanced up, and found his bright blue eyes wide in disbelief and joy.

“Hey Danny,” I mumbled, and he rushed over, pulling me into a hug. I returned it half-heartedly, and he pulled away in confusion. He saw the look on my face, though, and quickly connected it with the matching look Oli was wearing.

“Oh, fuck, I didn’t even... We weren’t trying to hurt you, J, I swear,” he told me softly, and I nodded, looking away again to hide the tears pooling in my eyes.

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. I hope you guys are really happy together,” I told him as sincerely as I could manage, then pulled my shoulder from Dan’s failingly comforting grip. “I uh, I should probably go, Elissa could get lost in an empty room,” I joked, then bid them farewell and fled before they could reply, or try to stop me.

I finally found her at the checkouts, just as she was putting the last jar into a bag.

“Took you fuckin’ long enough! Nice of you to help me with this lot!” She joked as I got to her, but I just sniffled, refusing to look at her, or anything else other than the floor.

“Can we just go, please? I really don’t want to be here anymore,” I silently cursed at the way my voice shook and broke, but it got the point across quickly. Elissa scooped up the bags with one hand, and swung her other arm over my shoulders, squeezing them sympathetically as she led me back to the house.

Three hours later, I had just finished sobbing in Elissa’s arms, and she was forcing me to drink some tea, when we heard a key in the front door. We both looked towards the living room door, waiting to see who was there, and a few seconds later, Max was standing in the doorway, his arm around someone I vaguely recognised.

“Hey. Lee said you were back, but we weren’t sure if you were staying here or not, so...” He trailed off and the smile slid from his face, and I knew he’d seen the red rings around my eyes, and the tears still drying on my face.

“You found out about Oli and Dan,” It wasn’t a question, but I nodded anyway, and he heaved a sigh.

I heard the door open again, this time there was a gaggle of voices all talking at once. Vegan came into the living room with his guitar case in his hand, and I realised why the house had been so clean. They’d kept using the basement for band practice, like we used to.

“Hey! We kept using the place, that’s ok, right? ‘Cause we can find somewhere else,” he nattered happily as he came over to sit beside me, hugging me almost before his arse landed.

“Of course it’s fine, but you guys didn’t need to keep the place clean,” I told him as I happily hugged him back.

“We didn’t at first, but as the dust built up, it just made us realise how long you’d been gone, made us miss you even more, so we started dusting and shit every time we came round,” Jordan chipped in as he joined his... Boyfriend? Ex? Fiancée? On the couch.

I was about to reply, when the door opened one last time, and Oli sauntered in, his arm around Dan’s waist as they talked happily. Dan spotted me quickly, though, and instantly stopped talking, biting his lip as he looked at my face, seeing the same telltale signs that Max had seen.

“We didn’t think you guys would be staying here,” he told me softly, and everyone went silent as a blanket of tension fell over the room.

“I told you earlier, it’s fine. You guys go practice, or whatever, I’ll be in my room,” I announced, and before anyone got a chance to speak, I’d pushed past Dan, and did what I seemed to do best, ran from my problems, yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, I could feel the vibrations of one of the bands practicing, but I still refused to go downstairs. That didn’t matter, apparently, since Max, Chris and Matt stormed into my room unannounced, plopped down onto the bed beside me and pulled me into a group bear hug.

“We missed you, Joshy,” Matt told me, as they all refused to let me go.

We sat there for a while, just catching up and shooting the shit. There was a timid knock on the door just as the music went quiet downstairs. I looked towards the open door, and found Dan standing in the doorway, looking at the floor and gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Can we talk?” He asked softly, his eyes darting up quickly to gauge my reaction to his presence. I thought about saying no for a minute, but I knew we had to sort this out, so I sighed.

“Can you guys give us a minute?” I asked, and Dan’s head shot up in surprise as the others got up and left.

Once I’d convinced Dan that I wouldn’t murder him if he sat on the bed, and he’d gotten settled beside me, I studied his face. He’d aged well. The baby fat that had stuck with him until his late teens had slid away to reveal strong, chiselled features. He had a slight tan, and a smattering of stubble, and those bright blue eyes of his, that were now giving me such a beseeching look, had shone with happiness when I first saw him earlier. He was happy with Oli, and no matter how much that hurt me, I couldn’t be angry about it.

Finally, he realised I wasn’t about to start, and cleared his throat.

“I am so, so sorry. We both are,” he told me softly, and I nodded.

“I meant what I said earlier. I really do hope you guys are happy together, and I can see just from looking at you that you are. I’m glad. So, um, how did...?” I trailed off, unable to finish.

“It was, uh, about a year after you left. Oli was still completely torn up. We’d been spending as much time together as possible. He wanted to know everything about you that he’d never gotten the chance to ask, and since I’d known you so long, I guess I was the obvious choice. One night, I’d been telling him about the short time we were together, and... He kissed me. Just out of the blue. We’ve been together ever since,” he explained, and I nodded.

We were quiet again for a few minutes, before I said what I needed to say, and I knew he needed to hear.

“I’m not going to pretend this doesn’t hurt, ‘cause it does. A lot. But... I told him to move on, I knew he’d have found someone else by now, and... I’m glad it’s you. I’m glad he chose someone I can trust to take care of him,” I told him softly, and I heard him let out a deep sigh of relief right before he leaned over and pulled me into a rib-cracking hug.

Seconds later, I heard feet pounding up the stairs, and the door slammed open. Oli was standing there, a look of terror in his eyes.

“Oh, thank god!” He slumped against the doorframe in relief when he saw I hadn’t killed Dan, or whatever. We both looked at him, then at each other, before collapsing against each other as laughter wracked our bodies, and just like that, I had my best friend back, and it was like I’d never left.

When I finally calmed down, I looked back over at Oli, and found him watching Dan with a small smile on his face. Dan was still laughing, his forehead resting on my shoulder and his chest pressed against my side as it heaved with his laughter.

Oli seemed to come back to himself, and a deep blush covered his face when he saw me watching him.

“It’s fine, I’m happy for you guys, really,” I told him, my head tilting to the side in confusion when his face showed more relief than I expected. I decided to keep an eye on him for a while, then changed the subject to something that had been bothering me since I’d first come upstairs.

“So, who was that with Max? I know I’ve seen him somewhere...” I asked, and Oli laughed.

“It’s Tom, remember, my little brother,” he told me, and I nodded, I remembered him now. He’d been like Dan, with baby fat on his face late into his teens. He’d also grown out of it, which was why I hadn’t recognised him.

The three of us sat there for a while, catching up while I tried to get used to the sight of Oli’s arm wound around Dan’s waist, and Dan curling into his side in response. It took some time, but after about half an hour, my eye stopped twitching, and the pain in my chest receded slightly. I wasn’t forcing them apart anytime soon, so I knew I had to learn to live with it.

The longer we sat there, the clearer it was that Oli was watching me. Not in a way that would suggest that he was worried about how I was handling their relationship. It was more like he was contemplating something, and he was looking to me to give him the answer.

After a while, he nodded to himself, it was almost imperceptible, but I caught it. Whatever he was contemplating, he’d come to a decision, and before he could change his mind, he leaned down and whispered in Dan’s ear. Dan eyed him warily for a second, then nodded and returned to the conversation. I had no idea what Oli was planning, but I intended to find out. Knowing Oli, it was something innocuous, but I needed to know, and I would, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

When we went back downstairs, the others were all crowded in the living room. When I walked in, the familiar blast of noise that was at least six conversations happening at once hit me, and I gave a contented sigh. It had been a long time since I’d heard this, and to me, it was the sound of home.

I’d already made a decision, so when I noticed there was an empty seat between Lee and Tom, I went over, plopped down and turned to Tom with a grin. I hadn’t taken the time to get to know him when we were in school, so I was going to now.

After I’d been talking to him for about an hour, a chain of thoughts made my chest constrict. I’d remembered one of the few times I’d spoken to Tom at school, in the common room just after the first attack. That had led me to the memories from when I was in the hospital, specifically, all those times at the end of visiting, when Dan would press a kiss to my cheek, and Oli would give him an indulgent smile; then they’d leave, chatting away like old friends. It had seemed odd at the time, but not any odder than either of them usually were. What if, though...?

I was brought out of my reverie by someone shaking my shoulder; Tom’s soft lilt in my ear, his vowels becoming slightly more pronounced as his tone became more concerned. I looked around the suddenly quiet room, and found everyone watching me with concern. I finally locked eyes with Oli’s concerned hazel ones from across the room, and before I could stop it, my sudden revelation came tumbling past my lips.

“Were you cheating on me with Dan, the first time I was in the hospital?” I blurted, and suddenly, the light, slightly concerned silence turned into a shifty, awkward one.

He gaped at me in shock for a few seconds, until indignant rage exploded out of him as he jumped to his feet.

“Are you fucking stupid?! Why the fuck would I do that?! I fucking loved you! You were the one that told me to move on, so don’t start trying to make me look like the bad guy, just ‘cause you don’t like who I chose!” He screamed at me, and I jumped to my feet, ignoring my bad leg as it trembled and buckled in protest of the sudden movement and the addition of most of my body weight.

“I never said that! I’m saying you two were a little too buddy-buddy while I was in the hospital! You barely knew each other, yet you were perfectly happy with my ex kissing me every time he visited! Who would be comfortable with that, other than someone who knew his boyfriend wasn’t cheating with his ex, because _they_ were cheating with their boyfriend’s ex?!” I screamed in return, and he scoffed harshly.

“What, so because I was comfortable enough with our relationship, because I _trusted_ you enough to be happy for you that you hadn’t lost your best friend, that makes me a cheat all of a sudden?!” He roared, and I sighed, rubbing my face tiredly. I never meant for a simple, blurted question to turn into this.

“I never said that, I never accused you of anything. I just... Joined up some dots in my head, and it came out before I’d thought of a better way to ask it,” my voice was quieter now, soft and gentle in an attempt to placate him.

“Well, you joined the dots up wrong. I never cheated on you. I’ve never cheated on _anyone_. I honestly thought that you thought better of me, of both of us,” his voice was quiet now too, but the weight of the disappointment in his voice was worse than any screaming ever could be.

We were quiet for a minute, while I tried to think of something to say in the face of his disappointment, when someone cleared his throat. I looked up, and felt my heart break. Dan was standing beside Oli, his hand on his arm as he looked warily between the two of us, tears still streaming down his face.

“Maybe we should talk about this upstairs, calmly this time,” he suggested, and I nodded, hanging my head as I lead the way to my bedroom. When we got to the top of the stairs, the living room exploded with noise, the others clearly discussing what had happened, and trying to figure out what the fuck was going on in my head. I wish they’d tell me, because right now, I had absolutely no fucking clue. Just as we were about to move out of earshot, I heard Tom’s voice over everyone else’s.

“Josh and Oli are fuckin’ scary when they want to be, eh?” The two of us let out snorts of laughter at the exact same time, but quickly stopped when Dan scoffed at us.

“He’s right, I was fuckin’ terrified, I thought one of you was really going to hurt the other...” He told us softly as we got to my room, and Oli instantly pulled him into his arms, whispering apologies as he pressed several kisses to Dan’s forehead.

I turned away from them, wandering over to the window as I attempted to get rid of the now familiar ache in my chest. I was just starting to wonder if I’d ever be comfortable seeing them together, when Dan’s voice made me turn back to them.

“You really thought we’d do that to you?” He asked softly, his eyes unbearably sad. I shook my head and turned back to the window, skimming my fingers over the glass as I spoke.

“Not really. I just... I thought back to the way you were with each other then, and unintentionally compared it with how you are now, and... It fit. Then my stupid mouth got ahead of me before I got the chance to properly think it over. If I had thought it over, I’d have realised how stupid I was being,” I explained, my fingers suddenly halting as I realised I’d been tracing a heart onto the glass over and over as I spoke.

After a few seconds, I felt one of them standing right behind me. I felt myself relax as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I realised it was Oli when he rested his chin on top of my head. Dan was barely tall enough to rest his chin on my shoulder, there was no way it was him.

“We were spending a lot of time together, mostly worrying about you. That was when I first started to fall in love with him. I didn’t do anything about it when we were together. He’d never have known if we’d stayed together. I was just... That was the first time we’d really spent any time together, we hadn’t gotten the chance to get to know each other until then. I hadn’t gotten the chance to see how perfect he is,” Oli explained softly, and I nodded, causing his chin to slip down onto my shoulder in the process.

Once again, my big mouth started running before my brain had a chance to stop it.

“What did you whisper to him earlier?” I asked, noticing Oli’s confused look in our reflection in the window, and my mouth kept going before I had a chance to stop it. “When we were in here talking earlier. You were giving me this weird look for ages, then you nodded and whispered to him,” I elaborated, biting my lip when his reflection frowned.

He seemed to argue with himself for a few seconds, then let me go, gently gripping my upper arm as he backed away slightly, so I was forced to turn to the both of them. He let me go, then moved to lean against the desk, in between me and where Dan was sitting on the bed.

“Well, all I said was that I wanted to talk to him about something later, but since we’re all here, and we’re already discussing... Delicate topics, I might as well talk to both of you at the same time,” He went quiet for a few seconds, staring at the floor and chewing his lip as he thought what to say.

Finally, he looked up, glancing between the two of us for a second, then focused on the wall directly across from us, as if not being able to see our reactions would make it easier for him.  
“I’m still in love with Josh. I’m in love with both of you, equally. I’ve managed to ignore it while we’ve been together, but now that he’s back... I was thinking we could try all being together, in... I guess the easiest thing to call it would be a triad. We’d all be together, we’d all be equals... Hopefully we’d all be happy.” His voice was strong throughout, but it went soft, hopeful at the end, and he finally turned to look between the two of us, the need to know our reactions now unbearable.

I looked over at Dan, who was staring at the floor as he gnawed on his lip. I sighed and let my head fall back against the window.

“I’d love that. It sounds... Beyond perfect... Only if Dan agrees, though. No pressure from either of us, just his decision,” I lifted my head then, looking him right in the eyes. “This is your decision, your happiness. We’ll be happy with whichever you choose, just as long as you’re happy with the decision,” I told him, and Oli nodded in agreement.

He looked between the two of us for a few seconds, then sighed.

“Um, right now, I’m going to go home. I need some time alone to think about this,” he told us, and we both nodded. Ok, so I lied. I’d be miserable if he chose not to do this, but I was miserable now, so it didn’t really change anything. I just hoped he made his decision before the stress killed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next fortnight, I learned that stress caused my leg to give me more bother than usual. As each day without a decision from Dan passed, the pain increased, until it got so bad, I couldn’t even put weight on it, and had to use crutches instead of a cane. It got so bad that it stopped me sleeping, and caused nausea so bad that I could only manage a few bites at a time.

Dan was completely unaware of this, of course. I refused to let my pain force him to make a decision he’d regret later, so whenever I saw him, I hid the crutches and put on a brave face, hoping he wouldn’t notice the sweat building on my forehead, or that the blood slowly drained from my face as I fought not to vomit or faint.

Finally, Dan showed up at the house one day, a clueless and slightly hopeful looking Oli in tow. He suggested my bedroom, for privacy, and I led the way. I had hidden my crutches when I peeked out the living room window before I answered the door, and was trying my hardest not to limp any more than usual, but halfway up the stairs, the nausea and dizziness got too much, and I had to stop, slumping down onto the next stair up as I fought to stay conscious.

After a few minutes, my head cleared, and I could finally open my eyes without the hall spinning around me. The first thing I saw was Dan and Oli crouching in front of me, each rubbing one of my icy cold hands whilst trying to get some form of response from me. They both seemed relieved that I was looking at them again, and I think it was because I had a vague memory of attempting to look at them a few minutes before, but my eyes had been unfocused and had rolled back after a few seconds.

After some fussing from them, and a few weak reassurances from me, Oli ended the argument by easily scooping me up into his arms and carrying me the rest of the way to my bedroom, then gently sat me down on my bed. He settled himself at the foot of the bed, and Dan hoisted himself up onto my desk, then they both turned to stare at me intently, clearly expecting an explanation. I hesitated for a few seconds; then decided that a half-truth was best.

“My leg’s been giving me a bit of bother lately-” I started, but Dan’s eyebrows immediately furrowed and he cut me off.

“Was it because of me? ‘Cause you’ve been stressed that I took so long to decide?” He asked, and I thought about denying it, but I’d never been able to lie to him, and I knew he’d see straight through it, so I simply nodded, sighing deeply.

He was silent for a few seconds; then his eyes dropped to the floor as he let out a soft ‘oh’, then his head shot up, his eyes blazing.

“Why didn’t you tell me, you complete arse?!” He demanded, and I smiled softly. This was my Dan, the one I’d barely gotten to see in the past few weeks, the one I’d missed so much, and most definitely, the one I was head over heels in love with.

“Because I promised you that you could make your decision without any pressure from either of us. If you’d known how much pain the stress was causing me, you’d have rushed it, and you might’ve ended up regretting it later,” I explained, and he nodded, biting his lip again. He’d always done that when he was nervous, or thinking too hard, for as long as I could remember and I still find it beyond adorable, even to this day.

Finally, he let his lip slip from between his teeth, and looked us both in the eyes in turn, then gusted out a deep sigh.

“I’ve thought about it, long and hard, and I finally decided... I want nothing more than for the three of us to be together. I just... I’m scared...” He trailed off, and I instantly struggled to my feet, ignoring his protests for me to stay seated as I hobbled over, not bothering to hide the more pronounced limp the recent stress had caused.

I pulled him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head lightly as I tried to reassure him.

“Tell us what you’re afraid of, and we’ll fix it. Whatever it is, we’ll fix it,” I told him softly, and he pulled away softly, giving me a sad smile.

“You can’t fix it, love. It’s just...” He ducked his head, watching his swinging feet as though ashamed of what he was about to admit. “I’ve never felt good enough. I mean you and me... We were barely even together, we were more like best mates that snogged occasionally, but I always felt like you were too good for me. I’ve felt the same the whole time Oli and I’ve been together. I just... don’t see how either of you can love me. There’s nothing worth loving-”

It took me a moment to realise why he’d stopped talking, but the shock in his suddenly tear-filled eyes, the red mark forming on his cheek, and the stinging in my hand made it obvious. Had I slapped him? I hadn’t even realised I’d done it, but that was what the signs were all pointing to.

I looked over at Oli, who was looking at us both in shock. I looked back at Dan, who was eyeing me with a wary and decidedly fearful look in his eyes.

“I- I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to... Hopefully it’ll stop you from _ever_ saying shit like that ever again, though. You’re wrong, ok? You’re amazing, and sweet, kind, smart, and wicked funny, and there’s so much I love about you that would take forever to list, and Oli probably has an entirely different list, because there’s _too much_ to love about you, not nothing, ok? So stop putting yourself down so much, yeah?” By the time I was finished with my speech, the reality of what I’d done had finally sunk in, and I felt like I was going to drown in the guilt and shame that was threatening to overwhelm me.

After what felt like an eternity, those amazing baby blues finally turned up to look at me, and he smiled softly.

“If you don’t want to hear it, then I’ll keep it to myself, just... Please never hit me again?” His voice was so soft, so hesitant, that I responded by pulling him into a crushing hug, buried my face into his shoulder, and began sobbing, full on body-wracking, choking sobs. The guilt had finally overwhelmed me, and there was no way I could hold it back anymore. How could I do that? He’d tried to pour his heart out to us, and I’d responded by hitting him! No wonder he’d been so reluctant to give me a chance. I was the one that wasn’t worth loving, not him.

When I finally started to calm down, I realised that Dan was holding me just as tightly as I was clinging to him, and that Oli had joined us, holding me tightly from behind. His whole body was pressed against my back as he rested his head on my shoulder, both of them whispering calming, loving words to me, but it was one sentence that Dan kept repeating that I focused on the most.

“It’s ok, sweetheart, I forgive you, it wasn’t your fault, it was just an accident; it’s alright.”

If he could forgive me, and still bear to look at me after what I’d done, then maybe there was hope for the three of us after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shit attempt at a sex scene in this, but we all know I can't write sex to save myself.

When I’d completely calmed down, I went to pull away from both of them, still too ashamed of what I’d done, but before I got the chance, Dan cupped the back of my head with his hand, and pulled me back towards him, his lips colliding with mine as soon as I was close enough.

I gave a little shocked gasp, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past my parted lips. As his tongue began massaging mine, I whimpered softly as my knees buckled. I felt Oli’s arm slide around my waist to support me, his forehead resting on my shoulder as he took in a shaky breath and let out a soft moan. This had to be his doing. Dan had been a good kisser when we were sixteen, but now... He was beyond phenomenal, and it was thanks to Oli. It had to be.

I finally recovered from my shock enough to respond, and my tongue twisted and tangled with his. I was panting heavily, and I could feel myself getting hard already. This was the first remotely sexual contact I’d had since those clumsy snogging sessions with Oli when we were seventeen. Between the amazing things Dan was doing with his tongue, and Oli’s hand, which had slipped beneath the waistband of my shorts and was rubbing slow, deliberate circles into my hip with his fingertips, I was a moaning, weak-kneed mess.

Dan pulled away slowly, laughing softly when I whined pathetically and followed in an attempt to reattach our lips. Before I got the chance to complain, Oli tilted my head around to face him, and smirked.

“My turn, gorgeous,” he told me softly, then attached our lips, just as Dan dipped his head and started sucking on my neck, right over my pulse, which he’d obviously remembered was a major soft spot for me.

I whimpered helplessly as Dan bit down on the spot he’d been sucking, his hand stroking the inside of my thigh at the same time. His hand started moving higher at an agonizingly slow pace as he alternated between sucking and biting.

“Poor baby... Stuck hiding inside a hill... Nobody there to make him feel good for so long... So lonely and... Deprived....” His words were halting, pausing often to suck or bite again, as his hand completely bypassed the one place I desperately wanted it to go, taking up Oli’s previous task of stroking my hip instead.

They’d obviously realised how desperate and downright horny I was, and were mercilessly teasing me. I was getting beyond desperate now, and grabbed his hand, moving it so he was cupping my painful erection, and bucked my hips against his hand as I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Oli’s.

“Oh, god... Just... Touch me... Please!” I gasped, bucking my hips again as my head fell back against Oli’s shoulder.

Instead of doing what I begged them for, they both let me go, moving away as I collapsed forward, my trembling hands pressed against the desk as my knees struggled to hold me up. I could almost hear them smirking behind me as I desperately tried to regain a bit of control, and I definitely could hear the laughter in Dan’s voice when he spoke.

“Hmm, what d’you think, Liv? Should we help him out, or should we watch him suffer?” His voice was shaking with suppressed laughter, and I very nearly hated them both right then.

I stopped listening then, as they continued to enjoy watching the torture they’d inflicted, so I was quite surprised when one of them grabbed my hips and spun me around. Oli was standing there, giving me a wicked smirk, as he grabbed the backs of my thighs and lifted me onto the edge of the desk.

He moved forward, so he was between my legs, then smashed his lips against mine, at the same time, he gripped my arse, pulling my hips forwards as he thrust his own against them, causing me to break away from his lips and let out a soft cry of sheer relief. He kept thrusting against me, harder each time until the pleasure was almost blinding, and I barely noticed when Dan joined in, attacking my neck again as his hands moved to the leg closest to him, one stroking my hip again as the other moved erratically against my inner thigh.

The pleasure was almost unbearable now, and I barely noticed the sweat clinging to me, or that I was clinging to Oli’s back in a way that must’ve been painful. I certainly wasn’t aware enough to notice the loud, keening moans I was emitting, or be glad that Elissa wasn’t home.

Finally, the orgasm I’d desperately needed crashed down on me, and I bit down on a shoulder, who’s it was, I had no idea, and let out a muffled, almost animalistic scream as my vision went white, and I was sure I was going to black out from it all. After what felt like eternity, I slowly came aware of my surroundings again, and found I was leaning back against the wall behind me, staring blankly at the ceiling above me, a dopey smile on my face as I tried to catch my breath.

I felt one of them hop up onto the desk beside me, letting out a breathless laugh as he slid his arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to my sweaty temple.

“You ok there, babe?” Dan asked softly, and I let my head flop to the side as I grinned at him.

“I’m absolutely _fabulous_.” I told him breathlessly, and he laughed again, kissing me softly, then rested his forehead against mine as he gave me a sweet smile.

I stroked his cheek gently with the back of my fingers, feeling guilty at the bruise that was forming, a perfect imprint of my right hand. Before I got the chance to get upset again, he grabbed my right hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to each finger, then the palm.

“Stop thinking about it. It happened, you didn’t mean it, you apologised, and I forgave you. That’s it, it’s done, in the past now, and we’re not going to dwell on it, bruise or not, ok?” He told me softly, and I nodded, giving him a weak smile as I pulled him closer, kissing the imprints of each finger, then the palm, exactly as he’d done with my hand, then kissed his lips.

“There, all better. No more dwelling, promise,” I told him, then glanced around to look for Oli. He was sitting a few feet away in the office chair we’d kicked out of the way, giving us the same look he’d given Dan that first day, and suddenly, I realised why he’d blushed so deeply, and seemed so overly relieved. He hadn’t been looking at Dan, he’d been looking at _us_ , wishing for something he’d thought he couldn’t have.

When I looked at him this time, he met my eyes with a gentle smile.

“You were both being so sweet, I thought I’d just sit back and quietly enjoy your moment with you,” He told me softly, and I struggled to my feet, stopping at his side and kissing him.

“Our moments are your moments, we want you in them with us,” I told him firmly, then slipped my hand into his and pulled him to his feet, before turning around to motion to Dan to come with us. “Come on, gorgeous, I don’t know about you, but I could definitely do with a nap,” I told him, and he grinned as they both followed me to the bed.

Before I got a chance to question who was lying where, Dan slid onto the bed, then tugged my hand to get me in beside him, and I felt Oli crawling in beside me. The second I lay down, Dan tugged me to him until I was lying on my side, my body flush against his with my face buried in the crook of his neck, and Oli spooned me from behind, his body curled around mine as they both held me tightly.

My eyes drifted shut immediately, and right before I fell asleep, I felt them both kiss some part of my face and whisper their love to me, and I managed a vague murmur in reply as I fell asleep.

It ended up being the best sleep I’d had in years, and it took me a year or so after to realise it had been five and a half years since I’d slept so well, when the three of us last slept curled around each other like this.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I could hear voices at the foot of the bed. The first one I recognised was Elissa’s.

“Thank God they sorted things out, Josh’s leg was getting so bad, I was starting to think they’d have to amputate it,” no wonder I’d woken up, they weren’t even trying to be quiet.

“I don’t know why Dan took so long. It’s always been obvious that he never got over Josh.” That was Max. I felt a flinch to my right. Obviously, Dan was awake, and hadn’t wanted me to hear that. 

I took pity on him and raised my hand, flicking it to make the door swing open, then swishing it slowly to push the idiots out into the hall, slamming it shut behind them and sliding the lock over. I felt Oli laugh behind me at the indignant squawks on the other side of the door as Dan pressed a kiss to my hair in thanks.

I started to settle down to go back to sleep, but Oli obviously had different ideas. I’d just gotten comfy when I felt his hand on my hip, stroking gently. I let him continue until his fingers started edging up my t-shirt to my stomach, and I quickly grabbed his hand, moving it back down to my hip, which he squeezed gently.

“Um, I’m not sure if that was a knock back or not,” He murmured, and I smiled, even though he couldn’t see it.

“No, it was the go ahead, just stay away from my stomach,” I replied, pulling my t-shirt back down to make sure my stomach was completely covered.

I felt both Oli and Dan’s eyes burning into me for several beats, then they moved in almost perfect tandem. Dan pushed me onto my back and pinned my arms above my head as Oli dived over to switch the lamp on, then grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and quickly pulled it up and off, despite my kicking and thrashing.

Once it was completely off, I went completely still, refusing to look at either of them as they gaped at my stomach, taking in the multitude of thick, raised, purple and red scars that covered my chest and abdomen. I flinched at Oli’s touch as his fingertips gently traced a scar.

“They’re from the attack, aren’t they?” He asked softly, recoiling sharply when I pushed his hand away.

I sat up with a scowl, ripping my t-shirt from Oli’s hand and pulling it back on.

“I told you I didn’t want you to see!” I snarled, feeling the rage build up ridiculously fast. I opened my mouth to continue tearing into them, but froze when I realised it wasn’t just rage building up. Magic was coiling up with it, in a way I hadn’t felt since the flairs leading up to my 18th birthday.  
“Get out,” I bit out, fighting to control my magic. I might have been angry, but I didn’t want them getting hurt.

“Baby, let’s just talk about-” Oli started to reason, but I cut him off, quickly losing the tenuous hold I had on my magic.

“Get out, now!”

It was too late, though. The words had barely left my mouth, when Dan let out a heartbreaking whine. Both of them were looking at their hands, which had turned pink and were starting to flush a vivid red. Oli looked at me with tears in his eyes as the skin started to blister.

“Baby, please. I know we were out of line, but please, make it stop,” he whispered, the tears spilling over as the blisters worsened and the skin around them cracked.

I shuffled over to Dan, who was definitely handling the pain worse than Oli was; and gently cupped my hands around his, wincing as he keened in pain at the contact. I did my best to ignore his pain and focused, slowly pulling the magic that was burning his skin back into my body. Once it was done, I turned to Oli and did the same, shuffling away from them and ducking my head guiltily once I was done.

I fully expected them to leave and never speak to me again, but Oli shuffled closer, hesitantly taking my hand.

“I’m sorry, love, we should’ve listened,” he wavered, and the tears I’d been holding back spilled over.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen. That’s why I told you to leave,” I whispered, and I felt him start in surprise.

“Your magic did that on its own?” He asked softly, and I nodded.

“It must have felt how angry I was and responded,” I replied, and Dan filled in what I didn’t want to say.

“And punished us in the way it saw fit,” he added, and I nodded.

“I didn’t want it to, though. I tried to stop it, I didn’t want you to get hurt,” I sounded desperate, and I was. I needed them to believe me, I was still terrified they’d leave me if they didn’t know the truth.

I felt both of them shuffling closer, then I was tightly enveloped in their arms, my face nestled in the crook of Oli’s neck as they rocked me gently, whispering gently to me until I finally calmed down, still clinging desperately to both of them.

“It’s alright, love, we know you didn’t mean it. We’re not going anywhere,” I wasn’t sure who said it, but it was enough to calm me down that last little bit.

Once the drama was over, we decided to order Chinese and stay in my bed with some DVD’s. We were half way through the second movie when Oli turned to me.

“Hey, how come you could heal our hands, but you said you couldn’t heal stuff that time the glass wrecked Dan’s hand?” He asked quietly, and I frowned as I thought, nodding once I realised when he meant.

“It was because this time, it was my magic doing the damage, so I wasn’t really healing it, just drawing the magic back out, whereas the first time, it was the glass. I can’t heal natural injuries, just stop ones that are being caused by magic,” I explained, both of them nodding as they took in the information.

As I settled back into the film, I found myself thinking about how lucky I was. I’d spent most of my life assuming I’d never find someone who would understand my magic and still love me, yet I had miraculously managed to find two. Now all I had to do was find a way to stop my magic reacting to my emotions.


End file.
